Wolfstorms Fanfictions/Robinpaws Quest
Hallo ! Leuk dat je deze Fanfiction van Stormhart en Wolfhart leest! Waarschijnlijk zal er bij elkaar hoofdstuk komen te staan wie het heeft geschreven. -> de StormClan <- -> de HeatherClan <- -> Kaart <- Proloog Dit stuk is geschreven door Wolfhart De strijdkreet galmt door het woud. Katten rennen het grasveld op en vliegen elkaar in de haren. Een langharige rode kater haalt uit naar zijn tegenstander: een stevige lapjespoes. Op een haar na mist hij haar schouder. "Alderstar, laat mijn Clan met rust, wil je?!" Alderstar grijpt zijn kans en duwt haar omver. Met zijn poot op de keel van de andere Clanleider gromt hij: "Waag het niet om weer prooi te stelen! Voor deze keer schenk ik je genade, Dovestar." We zijn niet sterk genoeg om dit gevecht te winnen, we zijn in de minderheid, denkt hij erachteraan. Hij laat haar los. "Maar waag het niet om nog een keer op ons territorium te jagen!" Dovestars haren gaan wat meer liggen. Dan sist ze iets onverstaanbaars naar Alderstar en roept haar Clangenoten bij elkaar. Ineens klinkt er een kwade stem achter hen. "Alderstar, jij denkt dat wat je doet goed is voor de Clan, maar je hebt het mis! Waarom snappen jullie niet dat ik een veel betere leider zou zijn dan hij? Die nutteloze kittens kunnen best meevechten als je ze daartoe dwingt, dan zullen we sterk zijn!" schreeuwt Thistlestorm. Een krijsende moederkat springt bovenop hem. "Hoe durf je! Machteloze kittens laten meevechten in het grootste gevecht in heel Bladval?!" Thistlestorm draait zich naar haar om en grauwt buiten zichzelf van woede: "Bemoei je er niet mee! Dit gaat jou niets aan!" Hij geeft haar een enorme klap met zijn poot. Een eind verderop blijft de moederkat liggen. Doodstil. Hoofdstuk 1 Dit stuk is geschreven door Stormhart en gaat over Robinpaw "Wist je dat Cindertail zei dat ik de beste leerling ben die hij ooit heeft gehad?" miauwde een kleine rode poes vrolijk. In haar ogen lag een twinkelende blik."Ik zei alleen maar dat je dingen snel oppakt, Firepaw, en dus een goede leerling bent!" zei een krakende stem. Firepaw zwiepte met haar staart. "Dat komt op hetzelfde neer." Robinpaw liet haar hoofd zuchtend op haar poten zakken. Hoelang zat ze nog opgescheept met dit soort katten? Wanneer werd ze krijger? Als het nog langer ging duren, zou ze al klaar zijn om zich bij de oudsten te voegen... Plotseling schoot haar een gedachte te binnen. Ze had de opdracht gekregen om de teken van de oudsten te verwijderen! Dat was ze glad vergeten. Ze stond onhandig op waarbij ze bijna op Firepaw staart trapte. Ze haaste zich naar het hol van de oudsten. Een zwarte kater keek haar nijdig aan. "Neem de tijd joh, blijf daar lekker staan". Robinpaw probeerde zich te verontschuldigen. "Ehh sorry... Ik wilde... Ik..." De zwarte kater keek boos de andere kant op. "Precies je broer! Lekker laat komen en dan ook nog vage smoesjes verzinnen!" Robinpaw keek hem woedend aan. Wanneer werd ze is een keer op haar eigen daden beoordeeld en niet op die van haar broer! Een mollige lapjespoes legde de kater met een strenge blik het zwijgen op. "Deze discussie maakt het er anders ook niet sneller op, Owlclaw. Robinpaw, ga maar snel aan de slag." Robinpaw knikte beleefd en begon Owlclaws vacht vrij te maken van teken. Na een tijdje zag ze tot haar vreugde geen enkele teek meer zitten. "Ik ben klaar Owlclaw," zei ze. De oude kater kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes. "Ik hoop dat je naast je geheugen niet ook je zicht kwijt bent, want ik voel toch echt teken." Robinpaw stond abrupt op en stormde het hol uit. "Denk maar niet dat jij snel krijger zal worden!" riep Owlclaw haar nog na. Robinpaw had graag iets terug willen schreeuwen, maar iets in haar zei dat hij best gelijk kon hebben. Ze had al lang haar krijgersceremonie kunnen krijgen, maar dit soort incidentjes hadden dat steeds maar uitgesteld. En het feit dat haar broer Thistlestorm een paar dagen geleden plotseling was verdwenen hielp ook niet echt. Ze wist niet waarom hij weg was en waar hij was. Bovendien gingen er al heel lang geruchten de ronde dat Thistlestorm een verrader en een moordenaar was. Robinpaw weigerde dat te geloven, Thistlestorm was altijd een goede broer geweest. Hoofdstuk 2 Dit stuk is geschreven door Stormhart en gaat over Foxpaw Foxpaw draaide pijlsnel om haar mentor heen, gaf hem een klap op zijn voorpoten en gooide hem om. Daarna ging ze zitten en wachtte geduldig af op Rockfurs commentaar. De zwarte kater keek haar goedkeurend aan. "Prima, je wordt steeds beter. Je gaat nog de beste van je hele familie worden" Foxpaw boog haar hoofd. Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte. Het was een feit dat het in Foxpaws familie niet aan talentvolle katten ontbrak. Haar opa was beroemde leider geweest. Haar vader had een belangrijke rol gespeeld in een gevecht tegen de SchaduwClan. En haar moeder Brighttail was een goede moederkat geweest die voor meerdere pleegkittens had gezorgd... todat daar wreed een einde aan werd gemaakt. Foxpaw voelde woede en verdriet in zich opwellen. Een kater genaamd Thistlestorm had haar moeder vermoord. Hoe had hij dat kunnen doen? Hoe kon je in Brighttails vrolijke, mooie ogen kijken en zoiets doen? Foxpaw merkte dat ze haar klauwen in de zachte aarde had geslagen. Rockfur keek haar bezorgd aan. "Gaat het wel?" Foxpaw knikte. "We kunnen verder gaan." miauwde ze resoluut. Rockfur leek iets te willen vragen maar deed het toch niet. Hij draaide zich om en wenkte Foxpaw hem te volgen. "Ik wil je iets laten zien." Foxpaw voelde de koude wind door haar vacht waaien. Het voelde prettig. Haar kastanjerode pels leek op te gaan in het herfstlandschap. Opeens stopte Rockfur met lopen. Voor hun stond een enorme wilg. De boom torende hoog boven alles uit. De punten van zijn dunne takken raakten het wateroppervlak net aan. "Wat mooi" fluisterde Foxpaw zacht. "Dit is de Zilverwilg, iedere kat mag hier komen. Ongeacht tot welke Clan hij behoord. Als je een keer een rustige plek zoekt kun je hier naar toe gaan." zei Rockfur. Foxpaw wilde iets zeggen, maar ze haar oren vingen een zacht geluidje op. Waarschijnlijk was het niks, maar ze had geleerd dat je daar nooit zomaar van mocht uitgaan. Plotseling sprongen er twee gespierde katten uit de struiken. Rockfur gaf Foxpaw met een seintje van zijn staart aan dat ze nog niet mocht aanvallen. Hij keek de katten serieus aan. "Wat heeft dit te betekenen?" vroeg hij luchtig, maar hij kon het niet verkomen dat zijn vacht overeind ging staan. De kleinste van de twee sprong sierlijk naar voren en gaf een kort kreetje. Foxpaw hoorde Rockfur krijsen en er volgen plukken vacht in het rond. Een derde kat had haar mentor tegen de grond gedrukt. Foxpaw stortte zich ook in het gevecht. Ze krabde een flank open en wierp haar tegenstander op de grond. Het was een gevlekte kater. Zijn ogen waren vervuld met een veelvoorkomende mengelmoes van angst en woede. Foxpaw beet nog een keer hard in zijn staart, waarna hij er vandoor ging. Rockfur deed zijn uiterste best om zijn vijand de baas te kunnen zijn, alleen hij was gewoon geen vechter. Foxpaw wist dat en ze wist ook dat ze hem zou moeten helpen. Ze maakte een hoge sprong en lande recht op de rug van de indringer. Ze sloeg en schopte om zich heen. Foxpaw voelde haar voorpoot prikken na de klap van een sterke poot. Rockfur gaf nog een paar stompen en de kat ging er vandoor. Foxpaw liet zich in het zand zakken. Ze keek haar mentor aan. "Wat was dit?" Rockfur was opeens zeer geïnteresseerd in zijn poten. Waarschijnlijk omdat hij niet echt veel betekende had in het gevecht. Foxpaw zuchte. "Ik denk dat het tijd wordt dat ik terug ga" miauwde ze. "Ga maar," murmelde haar mentor. Hoofdstuk 3 Dit stuk is geschreven door Wolfhart en gaat over Robinpaw Robinpaw was zo in gedachten verzonken dat ze tegen een andere kat opbotste. Geschokt probeerde ze zich te verontschuldigen: "Ehh, sorry, ik lette niet goed op en..." Ze keek recht in de woedende ogen van Foxpaw. Van alle katten in de hele StormClan had zij de grootste hekel aan Robinpaw. Het gerucht ging dat Thistlestorm Brighttail, Foxpaws moeder, had vermoord. Sindsdien waren Robinpaw en Foxpaw gezworen vijanden. "Waar denk jij dat je mee bezig bent?!" snauwde Foxpaw. Onwillekeurig deinsde Robinpaw achteruit. "Ik heb toch al gezegt dat het me spijt!" Plotseling viel haar oog op de lelijke wond op Foxpaws voorpoot. "Wat heb jij ''gedaan?" "Rockfur en ik werden aangevallen door een stel vreemde katten, maar ik heb ze verjaagd," antwoordde ze, niet zonder trots. "Ik weet zeker dat ik binnenkort kijger ga worden. Daar kan jij alleen maar van dromen, hè?" Ze liep weg. ''Ik kan haar niet uitstaan, dacht Robinpaw. Ik ben al veel langer leerling dan zij! Maar ze moest toegeven dat Foxpaw toch echt gelijk had. Die nacht werd Robinpaw gekweld door vreselijke nachtmerries. Ze zag Thistlestorm, Alderstar en Brighttail. Het hele gevecht dat zich had afgespeelt toen ze nog een kleine kitten was kwam weer langs in haar dromen: Alderstar die zich overgaf aan Dovestar van de HeatherClan, Thistlestorm die niet wilde opgeven, Brighttail die naar voren kwam om de kittens te verdedigen, waaronder ook Robinkit en Foxkit, haar eigen jong. En tenslotte zag ze beelden van haar broer die Brighttail een dodelijke klap gaf. Dat laatste beeld bleef in haar geheugen gegrift staan. Robinpaw werd er bang van, ook al wist ze dat het niet waar was. Thistlestorm zou nooit zoiets doen... toch? Na een slapeloze nacht vol nachtmerries nam Robinpaw een besluit: ze zou Thistlestorm gaan zoeken en bewijzen dat hij onschuldig was. Het was dan zo goed als onmogelijk dat ze hem zou vinden, maar ze moest het proberen. Robinpaw dacht aan haar broer, aan hoe erg ze hem miste. Ja, dat ging ze doen! Misschien zouden ze dan eindelijk gewaardeert worden door de Clan, en heel misschien zou Foxpaw haar dan niet meer zo haten... Hoofdstuk 4 Dit stuk is geschreven door Stormhart en gaat over Foxpaw Foxpaw stapte het kamp en deed haar staart fier in de lucht. Ze was op jacht geweest maar nu was ze moe en alles leek om haar heen te draaien. Het was de dag na het gevecht met de onbekende katten en ze wist nog steeds niet wie ze waren. Moest ze er met iemand over praten? Sowieso niet met een medeleerling. Ze had geen zin om naar het leerlinghol te gaan, waarschijnlijk zou ze iedereen alleen maar chagrijnig afsnauwen. En als er iets was waar ze nu geen zin in had, dan was het wel het gezeur van Firepaw. Foxpaw besloot dat ze beter naar de kraamkamer kon gaan en iemand bezoeken. De kraamkamer was gemaakt van mos, klei en takken. Ze stapte naar binnen. Meteen kreeg ze een behaagelijk gevoel. Een kleine beige poes liep naar haar toe en duwde haar neus vriendelijk in Foxpaws vacht. Het was Poppynose. Ze waren na de dood van Brighttail goed bevriend geraakt. En nu Poppynose kittens had gekregen, voelde Foxpaw zich ook verantwoordelijk voor hun. Een klein bundeltje vacht drukte zich tegen haar aan. Ze duwde liefkozend haar neus in zijn vacht. "Kun je me leren vechten?" piepte het jong. Foxpaw glimlachte flauwtjes. "Ben je daar niet te klein voor Adderkit?" Hoofdstuk 5 Dit stuk is geschreven door Wolfhart en gaat over Robinpaw Toen Robinpaw het leerlingenhol uit kwam, zag ze Foxpaw met Adderkit spelen naast de hoop verse prooi. Ze voelde een steek van jaloezie door haar lijf trekken. Die twee hadden een erg sterke band met elkaar. Eigenlijk kon Foxpaw met elke andere kat goed opschieten, en dat kon je absoluut niet van Robinpaw zeggen. "Ga snel eten, dan beginnen we met je training." Robinpaw herkende de stem van haar mentor, Silverbroke. Het klonk meer als een bevel dan als een verzoek. Ze wilde het humeur van haar mentor niet verpesten, dus griste ze een dikke merel van de hoop en ging op haar gebruikelijke plekje liggen: naast een verdorde braamstruik aan de rand van het kamp. Eigenlijk was Robinpaw van plan geweest om gelijk na het eten te vertrekken. Hoe eerder ze Thistlestorm gevonden had, hoe beter. Maar dat zat er niet in: "Robinpaw, kom je? Voordat jij klaar bent met eten is de zon alweer onder!" Vlug schrokte ze het laatste stukje vlees op en rende achter Silverbroke aan het kamp uit. De training leek wel eeuwen te duren. Toen Silverbroke eindelijk tevreden was over haar jachttechniek, kreeg Robinpaw de opdracht om te gaan jagen. Ze mocht pas terugkomen als ze vijf prooien had weten te grijpen. Het was al laat in de middag toen Robinpaw het kamp in liep. Nu moest ze echt op pad gaan, anders was het te donker om te reizen. Stilletjes sloop ze richting de uitgang van het kamp. "Waar ga jij heen?" klonk een lage stem achter haar. Het was Woodpelt, de commandant. "Ik dacht... Ehh... Ik ga nog wat prooi voor de oudsten halen." Woodpelt versperde de uitgang en keek Robinpaw wantrouwig aan. "Zo laat nog?" Robinpaw zocht snel naar een weerwoord. "Ja," ze deed haar uiterste best om het geloofwaardig te laten klinken. "Lilytail zei dat ze erg veel honger had." De commandant hield zijn kop schuin alsof hij daar even over moest nadenken, maar toen stapte hij opzij en liet Robinpaw verder met rust. Dat scheelde niets! Maar waar moest ze nu gaan zoeken? Thistlestorm was een kwartmaan geleden verdwenen, maar in Robinpaws ogen leek het alsof hij al manen weg was. Hij kon overal zijn... Het begon al te schemeren. Robinpaw wist dat ze een schuilplek voor de nacht moest zoeken. Overdag was het Woud veilig terrein voor katten, maar 's nachts ontwaakten er dieren zoals dassen en vossen. Robinpaw had één keer een vos gezien, toen ze net leerling was geworden. Als Thistlestorm niet voor haar was gesprongen en hem had verjaagd, was ze zeker zwaar gewond geraakt! Maar het was ook geen goed idee om op het territorium van de StormClan te blijven. Dan zou de dageraadpatrouille haar vinden en dan was ze er gloeiend bij. Nu was het al bijna donker en Robinpaw had nog nergens een geschikte plek gevonden. Achter haar ritselde iets in de bosjes. Angstig spitste ze haar oren. Een tak die brak, pootstappen die steeds dichterbij kwamen, een zacht gegrom. De geur van vos drong Robinpaws neus binnen en ze raakte in paniek. Elke haar op haar lijf schreeuwde dat ze moest vluchten, maar ze bleef staan, verlamd door angst. Het gegrom werd luider. Plotseling sprong de vos bovenop Robinpaw en zijn kaken sloten zich om haar schouder. Pijn vloeide door haar heen. "AAAHH!" Onmiddellijk kon ze zich weer bewegen en ze sloeg wild om zich heen. Haar uitgestoken nagels haakten in het zachte vossenbont en trokken de aanvaller van haar rug. Zo snel ze kon zette Robinpaw het op een lopen. Maar de vos was sneller, dit kon ze niet veel langer volhouden. Haar vacht bleef haken in een doornstruik. Verwoed probeerde Robinpaw zichzelf te bevrijden maar ze raakte alleen nog maar meer verstrikt, terwijl het bloed uit haar schouder sijpelde. Ze was volkomen hulpeloos. De vos was al bijna bij haar... toen er plotseling een gedaante uit de struiken kwam en zich op hem stortte. Het laatste wat Robinpaw zag was het gevecht tussen de vos en een ander dier. Vaag herkende ze de geur van kat. Toen begon de wereld te draaien en alles werd zwart... Hoofdstuk 6 Dit stuk is geschreven door Stormhart en gaat over Foxpaw Foxpaw werd geschrokken wakker, toen ze een ijzige gil hoorde. Ze sperde haar ogen wijd open, toen ze de stem herkende. Het was Poppynose! Haastig stond ze op en rende naar de kraamkamer. De maan had een kwaadaardige gloed vannacht en de rode bessen die in kleine trosjes aan de struiken hingen deden Foxpaw denken aan bloeddruppels. Ze was niet gauw bang, maar het gaf haar geen goed voorgevoel. Ze liep voorzichtig de kraamkamer in. Normaal zag alles er knus en gemoedelijk uit, maar nu leek het meer op het hol van een sluwe vos. "Poppynose?" miauwde Foxpaw voorzichtig. Als antwoord klonk er een hartverscheurend gesnik. In het hoekje van de ruimte, zag Foxpaw een donker silhouet. Ze sloop er naar toe en hield haar adem in. De kat zat in elkaar gekropen over een kleinere schaduw. Foxpaw zuchte opgelucht, het was Poppynose maar. Plotseling draaide de kat zich om. Foxpaw deinsde achteruit. Een kleine kater keek haar grijnzend aan. Zijn bloederige tanden blikkerden in het zwakke maanlicht wat de kraamkamer binnen was weten te dringen. "Wie ben jij!?" schreeuwde Foxpaw. De kater zei niets, zijn valse grijns werd alleen nog breder. Hij wierp een blik op de kleine schaduw naast hem. Foxpaw volgde zijn ogen. Alles leek alles stil te staan. Voor haar lag een lijk. Een klein, zwart lijk. Het was Adderkit. "NEE!!!" krijste Foxpaw en met een lenige sprong kwam ze op de kater terecht. Woedend sloeg ze haar klauwen diep in de borst van Adderkits moordenaar. De kater maakte een krampachtige beweging en viel dood neer. Foxpaw zette een stap naar achteren. Ze had iemand vermoord, ze had iemand vermoord! Die vreselijke gedachte spookte alsmaar door haar kop. Wat bezielde haar? Waar was haar eervolle zelf? Ze staarde uitdrukkingsloos naar de twee dode lichamen die voor haar lagen. Twee verspilde levens. Ze was een moordenaar, ze had zich niet aan de krijgscode gehouden. Ze hoorde niet meer. Deze daad had er voor gezorgd dat haar wereld voor de zoveelste keer een scheur op liep. Ze had altijd de boel aan elkaar weten te houden door middel van fijne herrinneringen, dingen die het waard waren om verder voor te gaan, maar nu was het te laat. Niks zou ooit meer het zelfde worden, Foxpaw beet stevig op haar kaken en vluchte weg. Weg van de lijken, weg van haar vrienden en weg van haar wortels. Hoofdstuk 7 Dit stuk is geschreven door Wolfhart en gaat over Robinpaw Robinpaw voelt de koele wind langs haar snorharen strijken. Haar poten bewegen als vanzelf over de takken en dennenaalden. Ze moet in het woud zijn. Robinpaw opend haar ogen, en meteen heeft ze daar spijt van. Inderdaad is ze in een woud, maar ze loopt niet over takken en naalden. Het zijn versplinterde botten! Met alle moeite onderdrukt ze een angstkreet. Hoe is ze op dit slagveld terecht gekomen? Eén keer snuiven is genoeg om Robinpaws longen te vullen met de stank van angst en bloed. Belangrijker nog: hoe komt ze hier ongedeerd weer weg? Plotseling maakt de mist plaats voor een gedaante. Een kat! Zonder door te hebben hoe dom het is om eropaf te rennen, staat Robinpaw al voor hem. Het is haar broer, Thistlestorm! Als sneeuw voor de zon lossen de botten en bloedgeur op, en nemen daarbij ook Robinpaws angst mee. Thistlestorm glimlacht en doet zijn mond open om wat te zeggen, voordat ook hij vervaagt. "Wacht! Laat me niet weer in de steek!" schreewt Robinpaw. Of ze denkt dat ze dat schreewt, want ze hoort zichzelf niet. Het laatste wat ze van hem ziet zijn zijn grijze ogen. Robinpaw schrok wakker. Ze had het gedroomd, maar die droom leek wel heel erg echt. Misschien was het wel een visioen van de SterrenClan. En wat betekende het dan? Toen ze Thistlestorm zag, verdwenen alle afschuwelijke dingen. Probeerde de SterrenClan haar duidelijk te maken dat hij haar beschermde voor het kwaad? Robinpaw zette die vragen uit haar kop en besefte toen dat ze nog helemaal geen aandacht had besteed aan haar omgeving. Het laatste wat ze zich herinnerde was de aanval van de vos. En een vreemde kat had haar gered. Ze keek om zich heen, waarbij haar lijf onmiddellijk protesteerde. De wond op haar schouder begon te kloppen en dwong haar om weer te gaan liggen. "Niet bewegen, je verliest te veel bloed," zei een stem. Hoofdstuk 8 Dit stuk is geschreven door Stormhart en gaat over Foxpaw Foxpaw had niet het gevoel dat ze dood was. Het was meer alsof ze gevangen zat in een soort onzichtbare barrière. Alsof ze vast zat in haar diepste gedachtes. Slierten mist omringden haar als een soort nevelcocon. Ze probeerde zich los te rukken om terug naar de werkelijkheid te keren, maar alles leek langzamer te gaan. "Wordt wakker!" riep ze tegen zich zelf. Wordt wakker... wordt wakker. Plotseling begonnen de mistslierten te verbrokkelen tot een soort lichtgevend as. Foxpaw sloot haar ogen en probeerde zich te concentreren. Ze wist eigenlijk niet waarop. Niks leek meer van belang na zoveel pijn, niks leek meer van node na de dood van zo veel vrienden en familieleden. "Ik zal Adderkits dood wreken, ik zal mijn moeders dood wreken." murmelde ze zacht. Als iemand dacht dat Foxpaw nu een sentimentele dood zou sterven door te verdrinken in haar eigen tranen had hij of zij het goed mis. Als ze zou verdrinken, dan zou dat in het stromende bloed van haar vijanden zijn. Hoofdstuk 9 Dit stuk is geschreven door Wolfhart en gaat over Robinpaw Voorzichtig tilde Robinpaw haar kop een klein stukje omhoog. Een goudbruine poes stond over haar heen gebogen en legde een varenblad op Robinpaws schouderwond, die er behoorlijk ernstig uitzag. De poesiepoes had haar naar een beschutte plek onder een struik gesleept. "W-wie ben jij?" zei Robinpaw beverig. De poes had haar nog niet aangekeken. "Ik heet Molly," zei ze zonder op te kijken van haar werk. "Maar... je hebt mijn leven gered! Hoe kan ik je ooit bedanken?" viel Robinpaw uit. "Geen dank hoor," mompelde Molly. "In dit gebied leven veel vossen, ik heb vaker met ze moeten vechten." Haar hemelsblauwe blik flitste over Robinpaw heen. "Jij bent nieuw. Wat brengt jou hierheen?" Robinpaw besloot dat ze Molly kon vertrouwen en vertelde haar het hele verhaal. Over het grote gevecht waarbij Brighttail omgekomen was en over haar Clangenoten die een hekel aan haar hadden. Tenslotte vertelde ze over Thistlestorms verdwijning. "Nou ben ik naar hem op zoek. Heb jij soms iets opgevangen over een vreemde kat hier in de buurt?" Molly had aandachtig geluisterd. "Nee, het spijt me, ik heb geen spoor van hem gezien. Maar ik wil je graag helpen met zoeken." "Echt waar? Dankjewel!" Robinpaw was blij dat ze haar hart kon luchten. "Ik zal even wat eten halen bij mijn huismensen, dan zijn we morgenochtend klaar om te vertrekken," zei Molly. Dat was waar ook: zij was een poesiepoes. En ook in staat om haar luizenleventje tijdelijk te verlaten zodat ze Robinpaw kon helpen. Het droge poesiepoesvoer was niet bepaald smakelijk, maar Robinpaw at het toch maar op want ze wist dat ze een zware dag voor de boeg had. Hoofdstuk 10 Dit stuk is geschreven door Stormhart en gaat over Foxpaw Foxpaw werd geschrokken wakker. Ze staarde hol voor zich uit en liet haar gedachtes afdalen naar vroeger. Naar fijne herinneringen en slechte. "Foxkit!!! Foxkit! Ik heb een nieuwe speelplaats ontdekt!" Een bruin-witte kitten sprong enthousiast heen en weer als een krekel in nieuwblad. Een gemberrood jong keek haar beduusd aan. "Toch niet weer zo'n plek als vorige keer hé, Mousekit?" miauwde ze vragend. Het gevlekte kitten schudde die kritische opmerking als dauwdruppels van zich af. "Nee hoor!" zei ze licht gepikeerd en ze wenkte Foxkit om haar achter na te gaan. Mousekit denderde moeiteloos tussen de braamstruiken door, die verdedigend als de klauwen van een krijger naar het kamp gebogen stonden. Foxkit daarentegen leek steeds langzamer te gaan en bij elke stap die ze verder van het kamp zette werd de bezorgde frons op haar gezicht dieper. "Stop, er gaat iets gebeuren" miauwde ze waarschuwend. Mousekit wierp haar een nonchalante blik toe. "Kom gewoon, er is niets." Foxkit haalde diep adem, trippelde voorzichtig achter haar vriendin aan en keek turend in het rond. De wind blies troostend om haar heen en de bladeren die als trosjes aan de bomen hingen wiegden vredig mee. Foxkit zuchtte. Misschien had Mousekit wel gelijk en was er helemaal niets, maar hoe meer ze haar best deed om zich hier van te overtuigen, hoe moeilijker het was het onbehaaglijke gevoel wat ze diep van binnen had te negeren. Plotseling slaakte Mousekit een oorverdovende gil. Foxkit duwde geschrokken een paar stekelige planten aan de kant en staarde verbijsterd naar een steile klif. "Mousekit!!!" gilde Foxkit terwijl ze wanhopig naar een bekende gevlekte vacht zocht. "HELP! Help me!" Jammerde een hoge stem, die van over de klifrand kwam. Foxkit boog zich bang over de rand en keek recht in de doodsbange ogen van Mousekit. Ze schraapte wanhopig met haar klauwen over het steen, waarbij ze zanderige, witte sporen achterliet. Haar kleine lijfje bungelde in de lucht als dat van een rups. Foxkit probeerde haar vriendin om hoog te heiden, maar dat mislukte. Mousekit verloor alleen nog maar meer grip op rand en eigenlijk ook op haar leven. "Ik ga vallen" piepte Mouskit hijgend. "Nee, het lukt je wel, ik krijg je wel omhoog. Het gaat lukken, het gaat lukken....." ratelde Foxkit achter elkaar door. "Het maakt niet uit, ik moet me toch ooit bij de SterrenClan voegen." miauwde Mousekit, wijs voor haar leeftijd en na die woorden gleden haar nagels van het steen af en viel ze in de duistere klif. "Tot straks, Foxkit." Foxkit keek huilend toe, ze kon niks doen. Verdrietig liet ze zich op de grond zakken, begroef haar gezicht in haar donzige vacht en luisterde tegen haar zin naar de hartverscheurende echo van Mousekits laatste woorden. Hoofdstuk 11 Dit stuk is geschreven door Wolfhart en gaat over Robinpaw Het was nog vroeg in de morgen toen Robinpaw haar ogen opende, de zon kwam net op. Eerst wist ze niet waarvan ze wakker was geworden maar toen zag ze Molly zitten. 'Kom je?' vroeg de poesiepoes vriendelijk. Stiekem vond Robinpaw het een vervelende gedachte dat ze de hulp van een poesiepoes geaccepteerd had. Maar Molly was anders. Zij zette haar luxe leven opzij om Robinpaw te helpen. Robinpaw vond dat ze eigenlijk wel wat dankbaarder mocht zijn. De vorige dag hadden de poezen genoeg gegeten zodat ze vroeg op weg konden gaan. De ochtend verliep voorspoedig omdat Molly de weg in dit gebied kende als geen ander. Ze liepen in de richting die Robinpaw had aangewezen, naar waar de zon onderging. Thistlestorm had haar een keer verteld dat hij daar wel eens naartoe zou willen, dus leek het Robinpaw dat hij daar misschien was. Ze passeerden de tweebeenplaats waar Molly's huismensen woonden en daarna kwamen ze bij een vuilnisbelt, typisch een tweebeending, vond Robinpaw. Tweebenen waren te lui om hun rommel op te ruimen en gooiden het maar op een hoop. Wat smerig! Tenslotte keek Robinpaw uit over de spiegelende oppervlakte van het Vismeer, dat aan zijn naam kwam door de overvloedige vis die erin leefde. 's Zomers visten de Clankatten hier elke dag. Robinpaw had vaak beet, ze was eigenlijk best trots op haar viskunsten. 'Molly, zullen we aan de rand van het meer even pauzeren?' vroeg ze. 'Dan kan ik een vis voor ons allebei vangen.' Molly knikte instemmend. De zon stond inmiddels hoog aan de hemel en hun magen begonnen te knorren. Eventjes pauze kon geen kwaad. Robinpaw liep op het meer af, ze zorgde er goed voor dat haar schaduw niet op het water viel, want dan zouden de vissen naar de diepte vluchten. Algauw zag ze een baars langs de oever zwemmen. Robinpaw sloeg vlug met haar poot in het water. Beet! Met de prooi in haar bek ging ze weer terug naar Molly, die heerlijk in het nieuwbladzonnetje lag te zonnen. Robinpaw ging naast haar liggen en verdeelde de baars in twee stukken. De vis smaakte heerlijk. Dat vond Molly blijkbaar ook: 'Lekker, zeg! Je bent een goede visser! Leren alle Clankatten hoe ze vis moeten vangen?' 'Ja, bijna allemaal. Wil jij het ook leren?' Molly glimlachte en keek naar haar poten. 'Ja, graag,' zei ze. Dus legde Robinpaw haar snel uit hoe je op het water af moest lopen zonder gezien te worden. Molly bleek een natuurtalent in sluipen. 'Kijk, nu zoek je een prooi en dan sla je met je voorpoot op het water. Zo dus...' en Robinpaw deed het voor. De poesiepoes volgde de instructies gelijk op. De tijd vloog voorbij terwijl Molly steeds beter ging vissen. Uiteindelijk lukte het haar om een vis op het droge te krijgen. Het beest flapte onhandig met zijn vinnen terug het water in. Met een scheef gezicht keek Molly hem na. 'Geeft niets!' moedigde Robinpaw haar vriendin aan. 'Probeer het gewoon nog een keer.' Molly zocht een nieuw slachtoffer uit. Ze dook ineen, zwiepte met haar staart, stak vliegensvlug haar poot uit en ze had beet! Een klein stekelbaarsje stak uit haar bek. 'Hebbes!' 'Goed zo!' prees Robinpaw. 'Eet hem maar snel op, anders ontsnapt hij weer.' Molly lachte en slokte het visje in een keer op. Ze keek naar de ondergaande zon. 'We zijn hier wel lang gebleven. Laten we daar verderop een kamp opslaan,' Molly wenkte naar een dicht bos, de Clankatten noemden het 'het Dennenwoud'. 'Het lijkt mij een veilige plek met al die sparren.' Robinpaw stemde in. Ze maakten een onderkomen onder een struik aan de rand van het bos. Tevreden keek Robinpaw naar de schuilplek. 'Morgen gaan we wel weer verder,' mompelde ze slaperig, vlak voor ze wegdroomde. Hoofdstuk 12 Dit stuk is geschreven door Stormhart en gaat over Foxpaw Foxpaw staarde hongerig naar een klein vogeltje dat zich hoog in de kruiden van de bomen had genesteld. Ze spande haar spieren klaar om de beuk in te springen. Plotseling voelde ze een zwaar gewicht tegen haar aanknallen. Met een dreun kwam ze op het koele gras te recht. Bliksemsnel stond ze op en keek sissend in de blauwe ogen van een zwarte kater. Foxpaw wachtte af, maar de kater ging nonchalant zitten en waste zijn oren rustig. "Volg me liever dan mijn strot door te bijten, ik kan je helpen." Foxpaws schudde koppig haar hoofd. "Ik hoef je hulp niet!" De kater keek haar vragend aan. "Volgens mij wel en anders gaan Prikkel en Flits hun klauwen gebruiken." Foxpaw fronste. "Wie?" De zwarte kater floot en er renden twee katten uit een paar lage struiken. Hun sterke spieren waren duidelijk zichtbaar onder hun schurftige vachten en er droom kwijl van hun blinkende tanden. Foxpaw zette zenuwachtig een stap naar achteren en de zwarte katers glimlach werd breder. "Ik neem aan dat je nu wel mee wil?" Foxpaw zuchtte vermoeid. Ze wilde de drie katten niet volgen maar het was het ook niet waard om gevaarlijke wonden op te lopen, daar schoot ze nu ook niks mee op, dus haalde ze haar schouders op en liep achter de vreemde katten aan. Hoofdstuk 13 Dit stuk is geschreven door Wolfhart en gaat over Robinpaw Robinpaw schrok wakker. Ze had lang geslapen, misschien zelfs te lang. Aan de zon was te zien dat het al laat in de ochtend was. "Molly, wakker w..." Verder kwam ze niet. Molly lag niet naast haar onder de struik. "Molly?" zei Robinpaw behoedaam. Ze liep onder de struik vandaan en keek om zich heen, maar de poesiepoes zag ze nergens. "Molly!" riep Robinpaw nu harder, maar er kwam geen antwoord. Er zal toch niets met haar gebeurd zijn? Robinpaw wist niet wat voor wezens er allemaal in het Dennenwoud leefden, misschien waren er diep in het woud wel beren en wolven... Nee, als er een beer bij hun onderkomen was geweest had ze wel sporen gezien. En bovendien maakte een beer zoveel geluid, daar was Robinpaw al lang wakker van geworden. Daarmee stelde ze zichzelf gerust. "Goedemorgen Robinpaw!" Robinpaw schrok van de stem, maar algauw zag ze Molly aan de rand van het meer en voelde ze zich enorm opgelucht. "Daar ben je! Ik was al ongerust. Toen ik wakker werd was je er ineens niet meer en..." "Moet je zien wat ik gevangen heb!" zei Molly vrolijk, dus Robinpaw liep naar haar toe. Op de oever van het meer lag een gigantische vis, een karper zo te zien, dacht Robinpaw. Naast het beest stond Molly te glimmen van trots. "Wauw! Goed gedaan Molly, je hebt echt talent!" complimenteerde Robinpaw. "Nu hebben we in elk geval een volle maag als we het Dennenwoud in gaan." "Oh ja, het woud..." zei Molly. Er klonk angst in haar stem. "Moeten we daar echt doorheen? Ik bedoel: kunnen we er niet omheen om bij de ondergaande zon te komen? De bosrand is oké, maar het hart van het woud heeft iets griezeligs, vind ik." Robinpaw kon niet zeggen dat ze het daar niet mee eens was. "Goed, we proberen er omheen te gaan. Het woud geeft mij ook een onheilspellend gevoel, moet ik toegeven." zei ze. Even later liepen de twee poezen met volle maag langs de bosrand. Ze probeerden om zo veel mogelijk richting de plek van de ondergaande zon aan te houden. Waarom gaan we daar eigenlijk zoeken? vroeg Robinpaw zich af. Thistlestorm kan overal zijn. Maar hij had ooit tegen haar gezegt dat hij daar naartoe wilde als hij de kans kreeg, en verder waren er nagenoeg geen aanwijzingen, dus Robinpaw besloot dat ze het erop moest wagen. Dat was altijd nog beter dan niets doen, toch? Hoofdstuk 14 Dit stuk is geschreven door Stormhart en gaat over Foxpaw Foxpaw keek op en voelde tot haar verbazing dat ze nauwelijks kon op staan. Waar was ze? Overal om haar heen lagen bergen kruiden een andere bosproducten. "Rustig," miauwde een kalme stem. Foxpaw tilde nieuwsgierig haar hoofd op en keek recht in de lichte ogen van een nootbruine kater. Hij bromde iets onverstaanbare en keek haar afwachtend aan. "Wat?" vroeg Foxpaw terwijl ze nog een falende poging ondernam om zichzelf omhoog te hijsen. De kater gaf zijn vacht een paar likken. "Ik zal meteen terzake zijn, we hebben geen tijd voor gelummel." Foxpaw knikte ook al wist ze niet wat ze nu moest verwachten. "Goed, we hebben vernomen dat er zich een paar ernstige misdrijven hebben plaatsgevonden in jouw aanwezigheid." Foxpaw keek hem met spleetjes ogen aan. "Hoezo?" vroeg ze, hoewel ze eigenlijk wel besefde dat dat een nogal retorische vraag was. De kater hield zijn schurftige kop even schuin. Iets wat je niet zou verwachten van iemand die zulke plechtige woorden in de mond nam. "Je weet wat ik bedoel. Ik weet dat je wraak wilt. Kom op, het is niet normaal wat ze je hebben aangedaan." Foxpaw vond het allemaal maar vreemd maar kon het niet ook niet ontkennen hij had gelijk. De kater zuchtte overdreven diep. "Ik bied je een aantal mogelijkheden aan: infiltreer je in onze groep en wij bieden je de kans om wraak te nemen. Foxpaw voelde zich steeds leger worden. "Oke...oke," murmelde ze zonder echt na te denken. En met die woorden was haar lot bezegeld voor de komende weken zonder dat ze het echt wist. Hoofdstuk 15 Dit stuk is geschreven door Wolfhart en gaat over Robinpaw Het was een prachtige avond, viel Robinpaw op. De ondergaande zon verschool zich achter het Dennenwoud, maar maakte wel dat de kleine golfjes in het meer schitterden in een goude gloed, en de muggen dansden door straaltjes licht die tussen de bomen doordrongen. Toen herkende ze de sterke geur van katten die hier in de lucht hing. HeatherClankatten! We zijn in de buurt van hun territorium! In haar herinneringen waren zij niet bepaald vriendelijk en genadig voor vreemdelingen. '"Molly, we zijn in de buurt van een Clan..," miauwde ze. Het was niet haar bedoeling om de poes zenuwachtig te maken. "We kunnen beter wat dieper het woud ingaan. Volgens mij zullen ze onze aanwezigheid niet erg op prijs stellen..." "Oké," Molly begreep het door de toon waarop Robinpaw dat had gezegd. "Dan gaan we nu wat dieper het woud in." Net toen ze tussen de bomen stonden, klonk er gemauw op de heide van de HeatherClan: "Rivertail, ik denk dat we nou eindelijk wel klaar zijn met patrouilleren." Een andere kat, waarschijnlijk die ene Rivertail, zei wat terug. "Zeur niet en loop gewoon door, Tigerpelt! We zouden veel sneller klaar zijn als jij ook eens wat deed!" Tigerpelt mopperde nog wat, maar zijn stem stierf weg in de verte. Robinpaw liet een zucht van opluchting ontsnappen. Gelukkig, ze hebben ons niet ontdekt! ''Naast haar zat Molly ineengedoken. Zo bleven ze even zitten tot ze zeker wisten dat het veilig was om verder te gaan en de katten vervolgden hun tocht. "Nou, die twee klonken niet bepaald gezellig, zeg! Is dat altijd zo bij Clans?" zei Molly. Robinpaw keek ongemakkelijk naar haar poten terwijl ze langzaam antwoordde: "Ehm... dat weet ik niet. Al mijn Clangenoten deden rot tegen mij, maar ik ben waarschijnlijk een uitzondering..." Ze liepen nog even door totdat het echt te donker werd om te reizen. ''We zijn flink opgeschoten, dacht Robinpaw. Ze krulde zich op naast Molly en sloot haar ogen.